


The Panic Attack

by BoredPug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPug/pseuds/BoredPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico just returned from the Underworld and has a panic attack after a meeting. Will helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting quite a few prompts over on tumblr and I must say that I'm enjoying writing them.  
> I've decided to post this one here too. 
> 
> "Nico having a panic attack and Will is the perfect medic to help him"  
> -anyonymus
> 
> If you'd like to ckeck it out, my tumblr is boredpug.tumblr.com

The day started out pretty normal. It was quite a nice warm summer day, the wind was gently blowing and making the grass dance. 

Campers were doing their usual activities: archery, canoeing, sword fighting …

Nico, Will and other cabin counselors were headed to the big house for their weekly meeting. Will was, as usual, in a cheery mood, smiling ear to ear, while Nico wasn’t in the greatest mindset ever. He just returned from the Underworld and got little sleep, before the meeting.

When they all sat down, Chiron went over the weekly reports and listened to any complaints the counselors might have. It was the usual: the Ares kids got in a fight with the Hermes cabin, claiming they stole something. They quickly resolved that matter and then all the eyes looked at Nico, Chiron nodding that he can start talking.

He sat up straighter and said: “So, as all of you know, I’ve been in the Underworld for the past week.”

No one, interrupted him, they all feared the Ghost King a bit.

“The issue with the river Styx hasn’t been resolved yet. We’ve put up some barriers, where the river is leaking into the the Fields of Punishment, but they aren’t going to last long,” Nico continued.

“Hah, what does a leaking river got to do with us?” Clarrise scoffed and rolled her eyes. Other demigods started murmuring impatiently.

Nico got up and leaned on the table, making himself look even creepier than usual: “Do you want the delinquents to turn invincible when they get to the water?!”

Everyone immediately got quiet and Nico continued: “I’ve been researching what’s making the river leak, and it looks like it’s not a natural thing. Someone wants the water to get to the Fields of Punishment.”

“What do you think we should do?” Chiron asked.

“I think, that we should send out a quest. Or maybe even two. We have to find out what or who is causing this and we have to make sure the water doesn’t reach it’s destination. I’ve discussed it with Hades, he has more urgent matters to attend at the moment and agrees with the quest. He also wants me to stay in his palace to make sure the demigods feel welcomed,” he answered calmly and sat down.

The counselors started talking loudly one over another, some agreeing with him and some saying that Hades himself should deal with maintenance issues in his realm. 

Nico felt a ball of anxiety form in his throat, but he decided to ignore it. 

Chiron coughed to make everyone stop talking and said: “If Lord Hades agrees with this, then so it shall be. We will have a search quest and we will send a party of three to help with the maintenance for the time being.”

“Are you mad? To send out so many campers?! What if it’s a trap for the demigods?” Clarrise suspiciously glared at Nico while her voice got louder and louder.

Nico stood up and the room got a few degrees colder: “Fine. Don’t believe me. I’ll have to deal with it by myself, once again,” he said through his teeth and left the room. He shut the door behind him and started shaking. As he left the Big House he heard Chiron raising his voice and then slowly calming down.

He got to a tree beneath the hill and sat down. Nico couldn’t stop shaking, he closed his eyes and felt his heart pounding in his chest. He wiped sweat off of his forehead, even though he was freezing. He couldn't breathe normally, he was trying to catch his breath. 

He heard a sound, but it was like he was underwater. He couldn’t get himself to open his eyes, then the sound got louder.

“Nico!” Will called out. He took Nico’s hand in his and squeezed it slightly. Nico tried to nod and Will took that as a sign that he hears him.

“Nico it’s okay, I’m here. Try to open your eyes for me. Slowly,” Will continued.

Nico got the message and opened his eyes. At first everything was dizzy, but then slowly shapes started making sense. Will was crouching down next to him. 

He felt like he didn’t have any control over his body, like he was dying. His heart was still racing and the pain in his chest got worse.

“Good, that’s good. Now try breathing like me,” Will sat down across from him, not letting go off his hand and started dramatically breathing in and out, slowly.

Nico tried to mimic Will’s breathing, but couldn’t quite grasp it, making himself hyperventilate even more.

“Nico, look at me. You’re going to be okay. I promise, just try again,” Will squeezed his hand.

Nico tried some more and eventually started breathing in sync with Will. His chest pain got better, the ball of anxiety that was choking him seemed to go away and his hearing returned to normal. 

He took a few more deep breaths and said: “G-Gods, what just happened?” 

Nico was still shaking and a tear escaped his eye.

“You just had a panic attack. It was over quiet quickly, which is good,” Will explained. He sat next down to Nico and hugged him. 

“Do you feel better now?” Will asked gently.

“Yes, thank you,” Nico burried his head in Will’s chest.

“Panic attacks are common among halfbloods. There’s one almost every day at the infirmary. But we don’t have to talk about this now,” the golden haired boy continued.

Nico nodded and said: “I’m just really tired, Will. And I have to get back to the Underworld as soon as I can.”

He got up, but his legs were still shaking, Nico still felt nauseous. Will got up as well: “There’s no way you’re going to shadow travel like this. We’re going to go to your cabin and then you’re going to get your much needed rest, doctor’s orders!”

Nico started walking, but had to cling on Will for support. 

“We’re going to be walking forever this way,” Will said and picked him up like a toddler. Nico rested his head on Will’s shoulder. 

When they got to the Hades’ cabin, Will put Nico on his bed and got him a glass of water from the bathroom. Nico removed his jacket and shoes and changed into a fresh shirt. He drank the water and laid down on the bed. 

“I’ll come check on you later, okay?” Will said as he was about to leave.

“Will, wait!” Nico called out and the golden boy turned around.

“Stay here with me for a while,” he continued and made some room on the bed besides him. Will smiled and laid down next to Nico.

He kissed the top of his head and gently played with Nico’s hair. They both eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
